


Unopened

by WitchRavenFox



Series: 2017 Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora's a tease, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Drabble Collection, Gen, Hopeful Ending, M/M, New York City, Pining Derek, Post Season 5, Pre-Slash, Prompts will be titles, angsty, i just can't seem to stop tagging, seriously, so if you're still reading them good for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: It sat there on the floor, taunting Derek, the familiar script across the front with Cora’s name and their address. Derek thought when he left Beacon Hills for the last time that he had managed to leave all reminders behind too.::Post season 5, Ignores any of season 6 mainly because I haven't watched a bit of it. But I want to, I really want to.::





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... I set myself a January prompt challenge for me to write them. Now I am finally getting round to posting them. The series is supposed to be multi-fandom, but I have doubts about how that will actually happen as all the ones I have written so far are all Teen Wolf. January could just be Teen Wolf month. We'll see. Unless indicated, they are stand alone as well.
> 
> All standard stuff about me not owning characters or tv show, but this is my story, my playtime so I hope you enjoy. I haven't got a beta reader, so if you notice any errors, please let me know and I will correct. Oh and I know absolutely nothing about the US University (college) application process, so for this, just pretend it makes 100% sense even if it doesn't. :)

It sat there on the floor, taunting Derek, the familiar script across the front with Cora’s name and their address. Derek thought when he left Beacon Hills for the last time that he had managed to leave all reminders behind too. He’d managed so far, hadn’t he? He stopped smiling at people with whiskey coloured eyes. If they had pale skin - forget it. If he spied even one freckle or mole, Derek simply walked away.

Yet here was a letter from the person who had all of these things, and he wasn’t writing to Derek. No, Stiles Stilinski was writing to the other Hale he liked, Cora. Now wasn’t that just a kick in the teeth. He picked it up with the newspaper.

‘You got mail, Cora. It’s from Beacon Hills.’ 

He dropped it on the breakfast bar and went to crack some eggs into a pan. Derek lost himself in the minute details of cooking to avoid the scents his nose was trying to pick up from the envelope to tell him things about Stiles. Like the fainter dose of adderall, and anxiety, but also excitement and hope. Stiles must have had good things to report. Derek couldn’t put his finger on exactly how Stiles and Cora had bonded, but they had. Derek reckoned that their age probably played a part in it, and the fact that they had both grown up far more than their years, and yeah Cora could be every bit as brash as Derek, or at least she was back in Beacon. Since then she had mellowed, having Derek with her in New York made things different. Made them different. She was almost a regular teen getting ready for college. She was staying local - thankfully - so neither Derek nor Cora would be alone any time soon, Even then, they had a treaty with a pack, and Braeden still dropped in on them from time to time. She'd stayed a good friend after they went their separate ways, not a good long-term fit, not when-

Cora swooped in as Derek was plating up. ‘You didn’t open it?’

‘It’s addressed to you.’

Cora thumbed open the envelope. ‘You know who it’s from, so obviously it is probably just as much for you as it is for me.’

Derek stood at the bar and poked his eggs with his fork. ‘If Stiles wanted to write to me, he would do it. Anyway, I don’t want to read anything _not_ meant for me. It could be personal, or explicit and I don’t…’

‘He’s coming to New York to visit.’

‘What?’

‘Yes, dumbass. College starts in a few months and he has applied to a few West coast schools, and a few East coast schools, Brown is one of them. He wants to see the campus, us, New York… and he, uh, “Miss you stupid Hale wolfies.”’ Cora snorts. ‘Oh, and there’s this. It has your name on it. I refuse to name scents. I’ll be in my room, I have some stuff to do.’

Derek tried to not to smile into his coffee as he picked up the small folded paper. It scented more strangely of hope, desire, and arousal. It was difficult for Derek not to let his mind take a wander at what Stiles had been doing just before he wrote this. Unfolding the paper made his nose tingle, pure concentrated Stiles wafted up, maybe he had slept with the paper? It didn’t have many words, nothing like the pages Cora had. But it meant something, and it had a phone number.

_Call me so I can get you to pick me up. I’m staying with you and I snuggle._


End file.
